Open my heart again
by Mystique Panache
Summary: Chasing her love, she sets sail. On the vast sea she gets to meet the SHC, getting to travel with them and know them better they become very important to her they become her friends. her feeling of love changes.. clueless ayoma has to go through a hardest decision.. "friends" OR "love" who does she choose? summary is kinda cliche but hope you read and like the story.. φ
1. Chapter 1

its a re-uploaded story.. it is edited one

its my first story.. so do help me by giving suggestion please.. ^^

i have tried my best to portray the characters as the are but sanji is a little ooc he is still a gentleman but not a pervert-pervert. and my story doesn't have a Zoro-Sanji fight..

Beginnings are always messy. so please help me improve...

disclaimer : i don't own one piece.. :'((

but i own Ayoma..

**CHAPTER 1 P-P-P-Pirates?**

It's a wide blue sea… its slightly raining.. You are on a tiny boat.

_It's been three weeks that I have been sailing…. I am out of food supply and damn this rain. Will it ever stop?_

Suddenly, the tides come up and your tiny little boat gets swallowed. It turned upside down. You tried hard to stay on the surface. But since you never learnt swimming you could not keep up with the waves. Even your stamina was getting down. You lost hope so you let go. Then a ship came into view.

_There a ship there. Should I shout?_

You opened your mouth to scream but no sound came. You started feeling dizzy and every thing around you went black. (mp: Black out!)

At the ship: Someone says- "hey guys, seems like someone's drowning…"

You hear some whispers around you. You feel warm and slowly open your eyes. Then to your surprise, you see a boy with straw hat staring at your face with a wide grin. He was way to close to your face. Just few inches away. "Back off, you Idiot." You shout. "How on earth did I get here? I mean where am i?"

Then you look around… then you see a guy with green hair and a kind of mean face, a blonde with hearts on his eyes, a raccoon, a guy with a long nose, a robotic guy on under pants, an orange haired lady and a serious looking lady.

Then by your side a skeleton spoke, "Excuse me…". "The skeleton spoke" you manage to blurt out….. O_O. then you pass out.

After you woke up, you see the straw hat boy, the blonde and the raccoon. Then you remember you were drowning and realize that you are on a soft, comfy bed.. "HOW DID I GET HERE?"

Hearing you some other people from before come in too. "Oh! She is awake now."

"Don't let Brook in.. he will scare her again. We cannot afford to let such a pretty little missy get frightened."

"aww come on you don't remember? You were swimming on tides, you are stupid.. shishishishi…"- the guy with the straw hat said.

"I was not swimming on tides. My boat CRASHED. And I am not stupid", you shout. "Anyways thanks for saving me."(Now in a normal tone)

"Hi! I am Luffy." The straw hat boy said. "Nice to meet you." And then he started introducing others- Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop, Franky, Nami, Robin. Some just smile some said "hi"

"I am Ayoma , thank you for saving me. Nice to meet you."

"Mmh Ayoma, why were you swimming on tide?" Luffy asked again.

_Is he nuts? I told him I wasn't swimming yet he…_

"I was not swimming. Don't you understand?" But then you see that he wasn't even listening to you. You wanted to punch him so bad you clenched you hand but you controlled your anger..

Just to make yourself think of something else you ask them. "What are you guys doing on sea, Travelling?"- You ask.

"Kind of."- Nami answered. "To be more precise we are pirates."

"P-P-P-PIRATES?"

**~end of the chapter~**

* * *

Ayoma description:

Ayoma would be a girl with long reddish brown hair and she usually lets it loose. a fair skin girl with eye blue as the ocean, she has few skills on swordsmanship and her history you will get to know as time passes by..

here you will have to role play as ayoma..

i am not good with naming and stuffs so please bear with it...

* * *

i hope you people like it now.. ^^ do read and review...

_mystique panache.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**MP: It's the second chapter hope you will like it.. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece but I would love to… hehehe ( I wanted to write this thing since so long)**_

**CHAPTER 2: Getting Along!**

**A slight recap**: your _boat crashed-you got saved by a ship passing by-later you know it's a pirate ship._

"P-P-P-Pirates?"

You hated pirates… (Except for one of them)

"Yes." Luffy shouted. "Would you like to join in?"

"Nooo… I hate pirates like I hate hell and as if I would join you!"

"aaeee…"

Then you get up to leave but you heard some one speak – "You are not fully recovered yet. Just lay down." You turn around and see the raccoon talk.

"Aaah ! The raccoon spoke!", you screamed.

"Shut up! I am a reindeer not a raccoon!"

_This is one weird ship; there are talking skeleton and reindeer. I need to get out of here. Right now. _you thought.

Then suddenly there's a growl. Growl in your stomach. And now you realize that you hadn't had food for days.

_Awwwh I am hungry but I have to hurry out now. They are pirate. How could I be ending up on a pirate ship?_

Then your stomach growls again.

"3 3 Ayoma- chwan! I will bring you lunch that will help you build up energy right away. 33"- Sanji says in a singsong kinda voice, hovering around you. Then he rushed out.

"You should stay for a while. Sanji's cooking is great!"- Luffy said with drools out of his mouth.

"You can stay till you get better at least."- Chopper said.

_should i stay? I am hungry and they don't seem like a bad lot too. I think I better stay for a while. _you thought.

Then all of them went out letting you rest.

* * *

Later Sanji enters the room with a tray on his hands. He seemed normal now.

"Princess, your lunch is here." he spoke.

You looked at him, his blond hair covering one of his eyes, his curly eyebrows, and his well fitted suit.

_He looks a lot more handsome this way_-you thought- _hey calm down what are you thinking. _you said to yourself.

Then he placed the tray in front of you and sat on the chair beside the bed. The aroma was great.

You started to gobble it up. It was the tastiest food you had ever tasted.

"Thank you! The food was great."- You said in a very happy mode.

"You like it?"-Sanji asked. You could see that he was blushing. "No! I loved it!"

"aww.. aayoma-chwaan 3 3"

Then he again started spinning around the room, with his cute pink-heart-shaped eyes. And you smiled looking at him.

There was a knock on the door. Chopper entered the room. He looked at Sanji and said-" Sanji, you must let Ayoma rest for now." Then he turned to you. "Ayoma there's a medicine on the table, have it and take a rest for now."

"Aye Doctor!" then you have the medicine and lay down. They were about to leave. You turned to chopper and said-"thank you Chopper for looking after me."

"Shut up, you jerk, your words don't make me a bit happy"- he said slight blushing and dancing. _(mp: isn't Chopper so cute?)_

You look at Sanji with a questionable look… O_o "he seems happy.."- You whisper.

Sanji smiles and says- "don't worry! He is always this way. You should take some rest." You lay down and then chopper followed by Sanji leave the room. Sanji slowly closes the door behind him.

You felt that you were slightly blushing. You smiled to your self and then tried sleeping.

* * *

**Next morning:**

You could hear the violin being played real loud. You tried to cover you ears with the pillow but you could still hear it so you unwillingly got up and went out of the room.

**At noon:**

On the deck, you could see Luffy, Ussop, Chopper playing cards. Ussop saw you and asked-"ah ayoma how are you now? Wanna join us for a game?"

"Sure."

Then you settled down and played. You lost almost all the game. "It's no fun. I don't getting up."

So, you leave them and walk around and see brook playing the violin. A soothing tune. You sit down near him and listen him play.

_He sure plays good._

Then the song comes to an end. Brook packs up his violin and stands up in front of you. "Ayoma san, would you be kind enough to show me your panty?"

"Huh?" you say thinking you heard him wrong. He then bowed down and asked-"can I see which color pants you are wearing?"

"LIKE HELL" and kick him. He falls down flat on the ground. "Ah that sure was scary.. I thought my heart would stop beating. Yohohoho though I don't have a heart. yohohoho"

_This guy is one creepy perverted weirdo._

Then further on you could see Zoro sleeping. You didn't want to disturb him so you went away. You saw Franky. He was building something but he was still just on underwear.

"Hey Franky! Why don't you put on some pants?"

"Cause I feel suuupeeer this way." He said striking out a weird pose. "Oh" saying this you went to the girl's quarter feeling disgusted.

_is this place full of perverts?_

You entered the room and saw name drawing maps and robin reading some books. Name looked at you and asked-"how are you now?"

"Better, I guess"

"Nami –san, your maps are so good."

"You think so… thank you..." Then you sat beside Robin and started talking to her.

* * *

_**It's the end of the second chapter….. I hope you liked it… please do comment… my next chapter would "PAST"..**_

_**Mystique Panache**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My third chapter.. thank you soo much for the review, hesmus… ^^**

**disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.. only thing I own here is the plot and the OC Ayoma.. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Past**

Now it has been quite few days since you first met the Straw hats…..

You are at the kitchen table for breakfast. By now you have completely realized that _once your meal is set you should start eating it up… give it a second thought and you wont even have a crumb left.._

You were eating your share, Luffy had finished his share already and he stole the last piece of meat on the table which was supposed to be for chopper. Chopper tried to pull the meat out of his captains mouth.. "That meat was mine… give it back… back… I said back" . "Sanji meat, meat we want more meat." Luffy said. "Yes MEAT"', Ussop added.

You laughed at their antics. Nami punched each of them on the head and bumps appeared and they all got quiet.. Chopper was still crying.. Then Nami turned to you, "Ayoma, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go on.."

"Why were you sailing out on the sea all alone?"

You cast a smile at her. "Let me see, I got tired of waiting. May be?!"

"Tired of waiting? What do you mean?" Nami asked

* * *

**~Flash back~**

There is a ship anchored ashore of a small island. You will clearly remember all of the moments you spent here even if you don't want to..

This island is a victim of a pirate attack.. The cruel Magnet pirates.. (I made it up.. And I know it sounds stupid.. ^^). They make you work all the time.. You are like a slave to them. You don't have the courage to run away leaving the innocent people of you village behind or have enough courage to rebel again after seeing them kill your best friend right in front of you.

You have hated these heartless pirates. You have a desire to slaughter each one of them. But you are not a fool to think that you could win against them with your little swords skill.

But one day, your fate took a turn and all your dark days turned bright. He defeated the whole crew of the Magnet pirates single handedly.

Then he spent some time on the island. You started to like him. You found him strong and yet kind and considerate. But the only thing is he was a pirate. But still you loved him. He was as hot and bright as the sun.

Then one day he said, "Ayoma I have a urgent business to clear up. Wait for me here for a month; I will come back for you."

You couldn't say anything. You didn't want him to leave. You weren't prepared. You wanted him to be by your side forever. But you also knew that it wasn't possible and only thing you could do was wait for him there.

Your eyes were wet and you just nodded.

Next day, he set sail. As he got farther, you had heard him say, "Ayoma I have something I wanted to tell you. So please wait for me."

**~End of flashback~**

* * *

You had been telling them all these. Every one was quiet.

"Then?" Sanji questioned.

"uhmm then…" you continue trying to find what to say. "I waited, days passed, weeks and months, and I waited for him for a whole year, yet he wasn't back. I wanted to move on and forget him but I just couldn't get my self to do so. So I thought to myself to chase after him so I set sail. And then I met you guys.. And the rest of it you do know.."

Then you look around and saw every one was looking at you with an awkward silence. Except for Luffy of course, he was fast asleep already and Zoro didn't seem to care much and you could not read Robin's expression. And as for Franky he had already started crying and wailing.. "sa..uchh.. a..sad… stoo.. ry .. Ayoma-chan… but I am not crying… not crying at all.." but he was crying and every one could see it.

Then your eyes met Sanji's… you felt like he was trying to study your expression. _I hope I didn't blurt out too much.. _You felt uncomfortable now. And to break the attention you just start laughing and said "hey hey why did everyone get so serious all of sudden? The past is looong gone"

* * *

**Chapter 3 completed! **

**I have tried my best.. It would be nice of you if you guys send me suggestions so that I can improve.. **

**Thank you.. **  
**Mystique Panache ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Help Sanji! And train?**

After breakfast, every one got up and left the room… by the end you did manage to get them believe that it wasn't any thing to get serious about and that you were all fine. Since you didn't have much to do you thought of helping Sanji with the cleaning..

"Sanji-kun, can I help you with the dishes? I don't have much to do plus you must be tired of all the cooking already. Aren't you?"

"aww.. Ayoma-chan is being thoughtful of me." Sanji said dancing around you. Love struck..

Sanji is cleaning the dishes and you are drying them. But there is a sudden silence which made you remember about your past, about him and about your promise.

Sanji noticed you all silent and gloomy. He didn't like it. "any trouble, Ayoma-chan?" that startled you but you didn't show, you turned to him and smiled and said, "nothing, I am okay." _I cannot let people notice and worry over me and bother them._

But again Sanji asked you. "You sure? Can you really let go of the past?"

"I have already but I not him. He is the only part that remains." You blurted out. And regretted the very moment. But then Sanji asked no more. Then the silence continued.

* * *

After you finished you went round the boat. You heard sounds from the training room, the crow's nest. You opened the door and entered. Zoro was there practicing with his swords. Swords had always caught your eyes.

_Swords? Its been quite sometime since I last hold a sword. You thought._

"Lend me your sword for a while. Will ya?" Zoro who had been facing the other side the whole time, turned towards you. He studied you for a while. And threw one of his swords towards you. You caught it alright but still it was dangerous.

"Hey watch it! It's dangerous. At least you should have responded." You said.

"The sword had the cover." Zoro replied.

"Whatever, it's still dangerous you know." You said.

"Hmm" Zoro said and continued with his training.

"umm can we have a match?" you just asked. Zoro turned again. He had a smirk on his face.

The match didn't last long. Zoro won which you knew was to be expected. But you had fun. you had given your best and that is what that counts. "Not bad." Zoro said which made you blush so you smiled trying to hide it. "I guess I should get some sleep before lunch I am kinda tired. Anyways 'happy practice Zoro!' "And then you rushed towards your room.

* * *

You slept for a while till midday. You woke up because you were thirsty. You got off the bed and went to the kitchen. You entered there, Sanji was at the kitchen, may be he was preparing for either lunch or dinner. He was cutting vegetables.

**~End of the chapter~**

* * *

**did you like the this chapter? next chapter semms a littler longer.. i will try posting the next chapter soon~~ ^^**  
**hope you are enjoying the chapters. ^_^ please do read and review it :D**

**Mystique Panache ^^**


End file.
